1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for optionally connecting a facsimile device or a telephone set to a telecommunication subscriber line, comprising a line input for connecting the subscriber line, a telephone output for connecting the telephone set and comprising a telefax output for connecting the facsimile device.
The invention likewise relates to a facsimile device comprising such a
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile devices are widely known. It is customary to connect a facsimile device to its own subscriber line intended for this purpose. In that case the facsimile device has its own telephone number. A disadvantage of this manner of connection is the entailing cost: both from the subscriber's point of view who has to pay for an additional subscriber connection and from a public point of view because for this purpose a telecommunication line is laid out which will not be utilised intensively. (In practice telefax lines are used much less intensively than telephone lines).
It is also possible to connect a telefax device and a telephone set to a single subscriber line. In that case the telefax device and the telephone set have the same telephone number. The connection between either of these devices and the subscriber line is then realized by means of a so-called splitter, the subscriber then regulating whether the telefax device or the telephone set is connected to the subscriber line. With this type of connection, it is a detrimental effect that automatic telefax calls cannot be processed automatically (if the telephone set is connected to the subscriber line) or, alternatively, that the subscriber cannot be reached over the telephone (if the telefax device is connected to the-subscriber line).